Too Good to be True
by darkestviolet
Summary: ONESHOT Another take on how much Naruto loves ramen.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto, or the lyrics placed into this strange piece of fiction.

**Author's Note** - I thought of this fic while I was at work. The song happened to be playing and I just…y'know, thought of it. Its kinda sad, I think of ideas for fan fiction at work.

----

**Too Good to be True**

----

The rustling and clattering of dinnerware could be heard throughout the gigantic kitchen. Several chefs and servers zigzagged among the mazes of ovens, open ranges and other kitchen machinery. A tired, but triumphant looking waiter was handed a rather large, but covered plate and was ushered out of the kitchen with a shove. As the swinging double doors shut behind him, the waiter balanced his load and walked to the stage. As he walked the patrons of the theater paid him no mind. He made it to the small stage and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Do you have it?" came the hurried voice of a certain pink-haired girl.

The waiter simply nodded and handed off the platter to Sakura and walked back to the kitchen stiffly. As Sakura stood there, platter in hand, a smile crept across her face. It was only five minutes to show time. She didn't like the idea of performing, but at least it wasn't she who had to do it.

"Go set the damn thing on the chair." murmured Sasuke as he passed Sakura, who looked quite odd holding the platter with a stupid smile on her face.

"Hai" she said, snapping out of her trance. She walked briskly to the center stage and placed the covered platter on the small wooden chair. She walked back to where she was previously standing and looked around.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked looking from left to right searching for the eccentric blond.

Two stagehands shrugged and walked off as Sakura sighed heavily. It was three minutes to show time.

---

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting in front of a lighted mirror as two girls prepped him for show time.

"This sucks." Naruto said aloud as he tossed his head back.

"Uzumaki-kun, please don't do that." said one of the girls quietly as she propped his head back up to brush his hair out again.

"I don't know what the hell I am suppose to do. I'm supposed to sing a song, but there has to be a catch." whined the blond as he took out the lyrics and waved them around.

As the two girls finished getting Naruto ready, Sakura burst into the room. The force in which she took to open the door left cracks in the wall from where the door hit it.

"Get your ass out there baka!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out of the room leaving the two girls standing there wide-eyed.

---

"Good, you got him." came the unusually calm voice of Kakashi as he watched Sakura drag Naruto to the door that lead to the stage.

"Go out there and sing!" Sakura yelled as she pushed him out the door and to the stage.

"No need to be so pushy, Sakura." Kakashi said teasingly as he passed through the door and onto the stage, but on the other side of the curtain to introduce Naruto.

Kakashi strode out to the stage and stood in the center of it. All talking seemed to have stopped as all eyes were on him. He smiled through his mask and clasped his hands behind his back before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have an interesting performance planned for you. Your one and only Uzumaki Naruto will be singing a song for you. Please hold all applause until after the song, which I guarantee will be good." Kakashi bowed and walked off stage as the curtains parted revealing a rather confused Naruto standing by the chair with the platter on it. He neglected to see what was under the covering.

The instrumental portion of the song began to play as Naruto looked around frantically for a microphone. Sasuke walked up to the stage and threw a microphone at the bewildered blond as it hit him between the eyes. Murmurs of laughter could be heard as the microphone made contact with Naruto's skull. After Sasuke threw the microphone out to Naruto he turned to Sakura and whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide at what Sasuke was telling her to do.

"No. I won't do it." Sakura said in a harsh whisper as she pushed Sasuke slightly.

"Don't make me push you out there, because I will." he said solemnly as Sakura sighed deeply and put on a fake smile. She strode out onto the stage as Naruto began the first lines of the song.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Naruto faltered slightly as Sakura walked onto the stage smiling at Naruto as if she meant it. She circled him once, putting her hand on his cheek as he blushed vividly and walked to the chair and put her hand on the cover of the plate.

You'd be like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.

This time he sang the lyrics with more feeling as he followed Sakura like a little puppy dog to where she was standing. He stopped dead in his tracks as she uncovered the plate, to reveal a steaming bowl of ramen. Beautiful, beautiful ramen.

His eyes went wide at the sight of the ramen. He looked to Sakura, then back at the ramen. Sakura blinked and huffed off the stage as Naruto began singing to the ramen as if it was the only thing in the room.

At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

As the instrumental solo began to play again, Naruto jumped off the stage and walked around the tables as people watched him, fixated on what he'd do next.

_Pardon the way that I stare._

He walked over to the closest table which seated Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Each person had a plate full of food, two of which contained ramen. Naruto eyed Ino's plate of ramen and gulped it down immediately leaving Ino to stare at her empty bowl with a mix of shock and anger. Next he went to Chouji's bowl and downed that one as quickly as the first, leaving him mortified that his food was devoured. Naruto passed Shikamaru's plate without even touching it, since it had a small salad sprinkled with croutons.

There's nothing else to compare.

As Naruto was singing animatedly, Hinata watched on, a small blush coloring her cheeks. She imagined that Naruto was singing to her, and not some stupid bowl of ramen. But those are only fantasies, and only fantasies they shall remain.

The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak.

Hinata jumped slightly as Naruto waltzed over to her table. He sang to her as he stared longingly at her bowl of ramen which was only half eaten, but still steaming hot. Naruto touched her cheek softly as he used the same hand to quickly take the ramen before her and gulp it down. She didn't seem to notice Naruto devouring her ramen, only the fact that he was at her table, singing to her.

But if you feel like I feel.  
Please let me know that it's real.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. A vivid blush across her cheeks as she opened her mouth to say something. But before she had the chance to, Naruto quickly moved to Kiba's plate and consumed his ramen before he could protest. Akamaru growled at Naruto for eating Kiba's meal as Shino just pushed his bowl towards Naruto since he knew what was to come by now.

You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Naruto grinned as he went from table to table devouring every bowl of ramen in sight. He couldn't help himself, the sight of ramen made him giddy.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night._

Naruto spun around twice looking for any tables that he might have missed. He had already devoured ramen from the jounin's table, along with the Hokage's. Two tables were left, one belonging to Neji's team and the other belonging to Gaara's.

As Neji watched Naruto make his way to their table he activated his Byakugan in hopes of intimidating Naruto, but it did nothing since Naruto glided over to the table and deftly took Neji's bowl right from under his nose and returned it clean and empty. Neji stood up and was about to throttle Naruto for eating his meal but Tenten stopped him.

_I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say:_

Naruto took advantage of Tenten's position of keeping Neji from killing him and took Tenten's ramen. He quickly returned the bowl to her, empty as well.

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay.

A look of shock and sadness covered Naruto's face as he glided over to Lee's seat to find that his ramen was already eaten. Lee patted his stomach happily as he looked Naruto in the eye. He had the foresight to realize that his dinner would be devoured if he didn't eat it fast enough. Naruto shrugged it off as quickly as the shock hit him and continued with his song.

_And let me love you, baby. Let me love you ..._

Chouji looked around, still angry that Naruto had eaten his ramen. Seeing that the ramen on stage had not been touched, he decided to go and hit Naruto where it would hurt the most. He crept along the floor and stopped at the foot of the stage and waited for the best time to strike.

Naruto had no idea that Chouji was approaching his precious ramen on stage as he walked over to Gaara's table.

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night._

He grinned at the three sand-nin as he approached their table. Gaara had not touched his bowl as he glared at Naruto. Naruto kept smiling as he quickly took the bowl from Gaara and slurped it down, leaving a lone noodle that was shaped like a heart in front of Gaara. The gourd on Gaara's back uncorked itself as sand started to leak out of it. Temari noticed this and placed a hand of Gaara's shoulder looking at him with an expression of "wrong place, wrong time." At that moment the sand that was floating around them went back into its proper holding area and Gaara shot brooding looks at Naruto as he was finishing Kankuro's bowl.

Temari looked down to see if her bowl was gone, and surely enough it was. She shot Naruto a glare as he grinned widely and skipped off to the stage.

As Naruto was fooling around at Gaara's table, Chouji took the time to quickly gulp down the bowl of ramen and place the cover back on. By the time Naruto returned to the stage, Chouji had already sat back down and was smirking at Naruto as he sang.

_I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you. Stay._

Naruto belted out the last lyrics to the song as he walked around the chair which sat the bowl of ramen, covered up. By this time, Naruto's stomach was visibly bigger due to the excess of ramen he consumed during the course of the song.

_Oh pretty baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty baby ..._

As Naruto sang the last lyric to the song, he uncovered the bowl of ramen to devour it in the end as a grand finale. But to his utter surprise, someone had beat him to it. Before him lay a completely empty bowl of ramen, not a speck of food could be seen in the bowl. Naruto fell to his knees as he dropped the mic and grabbed the bowl.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and shook his head. He walked onto the stage and grabbed the young ninja by the arm and dragged him off. He was still holding the empty bowl with a look of sorrow written all over his face.

Minutes later, Kakashi arrived back onto the stage and bowed.

"Now thus concludes a performance by Uzumaki Naruto. I hope you all enjoyed your meal, have a pleasant evening." he said smiling through his mask. He walked off stage as everyone stared in bewilderment.

"Looks like I'm the only one that had a pleasant meal." Shikamaru said aloud, breaking the silence.

"Shut up." Ino said as she smacked Shikamaru upside the head.

"Too troublesome." he said putting a hand behind his head to feel where Ino had smacked him.

---

"That was great." Sakura said as Kakashi dragged Naruto backstage and let him sit down.

"Yeah…yeah…" Naruto said dispiritedly as he gazed upon the empty bowl.

"Oh c'mon, you did good. Just because you didn't get to eat that bowl of ramen doesn't mean you have to be so sad." Sakura said poking Naruto on the shoulder. He showed no response to her incessant poking.

Sasuke appeared backstage with a smaller covered bowl in his hands. He walked to Naruto and set the bowl in front of him and uncovered it. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw that it contained ramen, freshly made ramen.

"Arigato!" Naruto said happily as he inhaled the bowl, not caring if it was boiling hot.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he stood in front of Naruto, arms crossed. "You did good." he said as he turned and walked off. Sakura nodded and walked off as well, leaving Naruto to revel in the beauty was is ramen.

Fin


End file.
